


Victim to the Heat

by Luxacive20



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: DubCon Masturbation (At Least I Call It That), Embarrassed as Hell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxacive20/pseuds/Luxacive20
Summary: It's that time of year when the female Pokemon get into their yearly heat - and Shine the Luxray is no exception. She despises the intense sensations that fill her body, so instead of going out to fufill her body's natural urges, she opts to restrain herself and wait out her heat cycle, like she had always done....... But this time around has presented some changes than to what Shine had been used to in the past. So how long will the virtuous plan hold out? Will Shine last until the cycle ends, or will the inner sex urges that she shoves down finally come up to devour her instead?





	1. Bad (Or Is It Good?) Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new on this site! I'm Luxacive20, but you can call me Luxxi.
> 
> So this is my first explicit fanfic! Although, I am honestly still unsure on something being a fanfic when a piece isn't focused on any canon characters. This is really a 'head cannon' to an Rp that me and my online friend from another site is doing... So it's a fanfic to our Rp head cannon xD
> 
> To be honest, writing something of this nature has been an idea for a long time, but it is one of my greatest anxieties. Stuff like this is often judged, and I have always been scared of the stuff people say online; it's also because I grew up in the mindset of not thinking of sex as a good thing... Or not so much as a good thing, just something that I never brought myself to think and fantasize about in any form until a few years ago. I don't know what gave me the nerves to try this, but I do know that this nervousness is not going away soon....
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter! Comments and feedback is appreciated, but please be gentle this first time around /^^'

The sun was high in the forest. The air was crisp, and the heat was mild. It was the kind of day that was ideal for anything to happen. Somewhere in the forest, an abandoned vacation house stood firm. Large and still sturdy for the most part, it served as a reliant safe house for a rather odd band of Pokémon and humans. A Shinx and a Deino ran out the door with squeals of laughter - in pursuit are two more Shinx and a Litleo.

"You can't run away from us! We're gonna get you!" One of the Shinx called out. The Deino looked back and stuck her tongue out at them.

"No you won't Ray! You're too slow!" the Deino taunted. She turned her head back around and strived to run faster, which prompted the other Shinx kit to run alongside her. The two young Pokémon turned the corner of the house and temporarily disappeared from the others, which was the perfect chance to hide from them again. The Deino spotted what she was looking for and skidded to a stop. She pointed to the hole that lead under the house with her paw and urged the Shinx to go in.

"Through there? Do we have time? They're coming!" the Shinx said with nervous energy. The Deino nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure Shia. You just have to trust me! Hurry!" the Deino exclaimed with urgency. The Shinx wasted no more time when she heard the three Pokémon's voices getting closer, and jumped through. Once the Shinx was clear, the Deino quickly jumped through the hole herself. Her fluffy tail barely made it through before the three pursuers came around the corner, but were not able to see any of their targets. The Litleo stopped and looked around.

"Aww man! They got away again! How do they keep getting away from us?!" the Litleo exclaimed. Ray turned around and scoffed in agreement.

"You got that right Leosear. Seriously. How come the girls are better at this game than we are? We weren't that far from them..! Let's go this way," Ray said as he pointed to a bush a short distance away from them. The three kits all moved a few pawsteps before a voice called out to them.

"You make sure you don't stray too far from here!" The three young Pokémon turned to see the owner of the voice - a male Pyroar. The three kits agreed before they ran off, eliciting a chuckle from the lion.

In the hole, the two hidden Pokemon giggled to each other. "Hehe! I can't believe that worked! This is the best hiding spot ever! Shia exclaimed excitedly. "You're the best hiding partner Lavinia," she added with a smile. The Deino giggled at the compliments and smiled. "Thanks. Now let's go hide somewhere else before they end up searching over here," Lavinia suggested. The two female Pokémon snuck out of the hole and hurriedly ran towards the corner as fast as they could. Then, Shia had an idea. She tapped Lavinia and pointed to the Pyroar a short distance from them, where she nodded her head in agreement. The two ran over to the fire lion, where he looked to the younger Pokémon with a smirk.

"Playing hide-and-seek? Looks pretty fun," Pyroar said with a smile.

"Yup! And you're our next hiding place! Please don't tell them where we are?" Lavinia pleaded. The Pyroar chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, just make sure you don't scratch me too much," the lion said with a smile. Lavinia and Shia gasped with excitement and cheered quietly. They then climbed up on top of the Pyroar and hid within his warm mane. The Pyroar chuckled at the kids' enthusiasm until a roar echoed out from the distance. The Pyroar lifted his ears in alertness, keeping his head in the direction of the sound. Another roar sounded out, this time making some birds fly up in the air. Lavinia poked her head out and whimpered a little.

"Peter?"

"Yes Lavinia?"

"Do you think Shine is okay?" Lavinia asked with concern. Peter looked up a little bit.

"Why do you say that Lavinia?"

"It's just.... She's been acting weird lately," the Deino said with a small sigh. The Pyroar sighed along with her. It was true. He noticed the Luxray's behavior to be a little bit more jittery and aggressive than normal. Whenever he got close to her, she would act as if she had been doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. When asked any questions, she would blush and get defensive before hurrying away. Come to think of it, she'd been sleeping outside for quite sometime now. Was she sick? All the thinking made Peter forget that he was in conversation.

"Peter!"

"The Pyroar jumped a little. "Huh? You said something?"

"I said that I worry for her. I don't want her to get hurt," Lavinia said as she stared off into the distance.

"Yeah. I wonder why she's fighting so much...?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Get you paws off of me!"

"Come on now! Drop the act! You know you want me!"

"What I want is for you to get off me you foul mutt!"

A black muzzle drew in closer to a blue one, fangs flashing in a cocky grin.

"Give it up kitty, you've lost." The owner's pink tongue slathered the feline's face with a thin coat of saliva. The lower half of his body moved to its breeding position, where his excitement grew to a fever pitch.

"I bet you've been dying to have something in your pussy, cat."

His pink organ moved towards its intended target, but the feline smirked - unbeknownst to him, she wasn't having any of it. "No, I don't think so!" At the last minute, the female raised her long tail and wrapped it around the canine's member. He yelped at the sudden sensation around his prick, and it only got worse when it was bombarded with zaps of electricity. He howled in pain as the feline, who turned out to be larger than the male canine, stood firm on her legs and launched the black and grey Pokémon off her back. The Pokémon, a Mightyena to be exact, crashed to the ground, convulsing as his member was zapped to oblivion.

She growled with irritation as she watched the poor Mightyena yelp and whine in pain, only letting go when she felt he had enough. When she finally did stop, the male canine stopped shaking, electricity jumping around his fur every now and again as he struggled to retain his consciousness.

"I would never let you stick your dirty thing inside me. You should be lucky that I even wrapped my tail around it. I thank you for the battle though... Mutt."

The Luxray then turned around and walked away, leaving the Mightyena alone with his throbbing and slightly singed member.

As she walked through the forest, Shine took a moment to reflect on the battle. The Mightyena was a bit more excitable than Shine anticipated, but she managed to show him what's what. One thing that she prided herself for was being able to face whatever enemy presented themselves. After a short while, Shine walked up to a small and clean pond. She bent down to take a drink; when she was satisfied, she turned around to stride up to a well shaded tree. Shine unsheathed her claws to mark the trunk - if one looked, they'd see that the tree had been marked quite a few times before.

"So that's five so far! I'm on a roll.... Ugh, that's five days down, nine more to go," Shine huffed. Around this time of year, many females of different species would be susceptible to their bodily changes - namely the dreaded heat cycle. Shine growled as she settled down in the sun. It was the worst time of the year for her - the urges frequently distracted her from focusing on her survival, and one couldn't have any distractions when they're being hunted for some odd years.

And because she never found much of a need to do what all the other females strived to do when their.... Urges came around, Shine was actually still a virgin. Untouched by any and all Pokémon, including herself... Well, to an extent. There were times where she did touch herself, but she was confused and a bit scared of the whole idea of it, so she just suffered by herself for about two weeks, for several years.

And this time was going to be no different.

Nobody was going to know about her heat - not Forest, not Elder Nina, not Lavinia..... And especially not Peter. Shine nearly whimpered at the idea. How embarrassing would that be? Coming undone in front of your first and only crush? It was utterly unfathomable. Some near close calls almost claimed her dignity a few times, and she didn't know what to do about it. With a waving paw of dismissal, Shine decided to relax in the sunlight.

Eventually, as time passed by, the stirrings began to build in her lower areas again. Shine winced in discomfort; the heat of her body had a surprisingly different sensation than the sun's heat. It was a strange prickling heat that spread all within her, like sharp quills rather than a warm blanket of heat. If the heat felt like that, Shine might've tolerated it a bit more. The sensations intensified, making her shuffle towards the shade. She waited a few minutes to determine the results...

No use. Perhaps a dip in the cooler water would help. Getting on her feet, Shine padded towards the water, hoping that she could calm the stirrings. She lowered her body into the water, relishing the temperature contrast. A low moan escaped from Shine's mouth when she felt the water touch her sensitive private parts. Startled by her own noises, the Luxray clamped her mouth shut and focused on the cooling water around her... And it seemed to be working for a moment. Figuring it was best to stay put, the Luxray turned to lay her head on the edge of the pond, where she kept the rest of her body submerged in the water and legs spread to let the water soak her hot sex.

The longer Shine stayed inside the water, the more sleepy she got. Her eyes slowly closed shut, the concerns of her heat slowly melting away. However, shortly after she dozed off, a couple of curious Tympole swam up to the body that floated in their pool of water. One swam up to the Luxray's curled tail and started to play around her curls - it was all fun and games until it got zapped by the fur! The water type swam away in surprise, but the other one simply laughed at the first one and kept going.

It saw the pink spot between the stranger's legs and swam up closer to it. The Luxray's legs was still at first, but when the Tympole squirted some water on the wet folds themselves, they flinched and moved around. Intrigued with the reaction, the Tympole repeatedly squirted water on the sensitive flesh, which in turn stimulated more of a sexual response. Reflexively, the Luxray's legs clamped down on the Tympole, who quickly got scared at how fast it got trapped. As a defense mechanism, the Tympole began to vibrate the orbs on the side of its head. The vibrations immediately jerked Shine awake, moans flowing out of her mouth like water.

The sensations bombarded Shine like a Wild Charge - she gasped as she tried to breathe properly. What was making her feel this way? Without a second thought, Shine looked down between her legs and saw the small Pokémon wedged between them. When did it get there? A hint of anger made its way to her, but it barely registered before it was swept away by arousal. The heat got even worse. She had to make it stop!

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Shine shouted. The smaller water type seemed to get angry, and vibrated itself even harder.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The Luxray closed her eyes and clamped her legs even tighter, not realizing the consequences. The shift in her legs caused the Pokémon to vibrate on her extra sensitive clit; once it was hit with the vibrations the Luxray began to see spots. Pleasure skyrocketed within her.

"Noo! Stop...! Please... I-I can't....." Shine pleaded. She couldn't understand what was happening - all she knew was that she was feeling something inside her that was intensifying, and she wanted it to stop. Her fur had been sparking with electricity since her arousal started -- at this point, it zapped around her fur like fire. The moans evolved into small roars of pleasure, and it wasn't voluntary in the slightest. With as much will power as she could muster, Shine got as far as sitting up, but it wasn't lessening the sensations that threatened to give her pleasure that she couldn't bear to imagine.

Being a fighter, Shine fought off the sensations from completely absorbing her mind. But it was more exhausting than she thought. Eventually, the vibrations from the Tympole were forcing her body to its peak, and Shine felt it happening. Her moans grew more ferverent as she felt something build within her, and her eyes closed shut as she prayed for whatever was happening to stop before.... Before....

Shine's roared with heightened pleasure and her electricity went wild on her fur. At the peak that was just around the corner, the electricity generated from her body spread out from her fur, to the water of the pond. Any and all Pokémon within the water were given a large amount of shocking energy - including the Tympole between Shine's legs. The poor Water type fainted right where it was trapped - which, in consequence, stopped the vibrations that were overloading the Luxray's body.  
The sudden abrupt stop in sensation shocked Shine back into a panting mess - and she couldn't think straight to have any coherent thoughts. The inner folds of her lower lips throbbed angrily and sensually in light of its interrupted attempt of release, which made Shine shudder continuously from the broken pleasure. Finally able to release the now fainted Tympole, Shine stumbled out of the water and went towards the marked tree. But she couldn't even get to the shade before she collapsed. Still shuddering, Shine let her dripping body take over, falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A while later...

 

"Peter! She's over here!"

A voice echoed in the vast darkness. It rattled and interrupted the little thoughts in Shine's head, making her stir in irritation. Drowsily, she opened her eyes to the sight of black legs padding in and out of her current line of sight, which didn't register to her until after a few moments of actual thought. Her mind panicked, which made Shine sit up with a gasp. This was shown to be a mistake, as her body seemed to be weak in her arms and legs. The Luxray buckled a little but managed to catch herself before hitting the ground again. She regained her strength and took a moment soak in her surroundings once more. That's when a little black and blue body bounded to her.

"Shine! You're alright!" the voice belonging to the body chirped. Shine couldn't help but lift her ears with some happiness. It was the Little One. Shine smiled and lowered her head to nuzzle the Deino.

"Lavinia! Oh, of course I'm alright! I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here? You didn't come here alone did you?" Shine asked. Lavinia shook her head.

"Nope. Peter and I came here together to look for you," the Deino said as she pointed to the approaching Pyroar behind them. Shine turned around as the Pyroar walked up to her, noticing the haste in his stride.

"Shine! You're okay!" The Pyroar exclaimed. Shine tilted her head in slight confusion and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the lion's hugging. Shine blushed deeply, her tail twitching and heart thumping as she received the hug. But Peter soon backed off when he noticed the dampness of the Luxray's fur. "... Wait... Are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah I'm fine. W-why wouldn't I be?" Shine asked with a nervous chuckle. Peter looked at her up and down, trying to see if she was telling the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he knew that Shine never liked it when she got hurt, because everyone would worry -- especially Lavinia.

"Well... You're here alone. You've been gone for a long while, and you were on the ground! I... Just didn't want you to be hurt," Peter admitted with shifting eyes. Shine blinked a few times. She was tempted to be angered, but the more she saw Peter's worried expressions, the more cuter he got. Shine couldn't help herself and smiled warmly, nuzzling the Pyroar with a small purr.

"I'm fine, really. I just... happened to fall asleep here. I'm ready to go back, if you guys want to take me back to the human den," Shine said as she looked back to the Deino.

"Yeah! Let's go! The others might have something for dinner!" Lavinia said as she bounced onto Shine's back. Shine got up beside Peter and walked back home, with Shine managing to forget all about her little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was nearly on the brink of becoming its own novella. I had a whole bunch of stuff to add on, but after much consideration, I've decided to add that paticular information for the next chapter.
> 
> ((Trying to train myself to do.... Something... :p))
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it! Happy Reading!


	2. Good Day Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to distract herself from her annoying body, Shine decides to play some games with the young Pokemon for the day. But will her body be denied for long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter! *Shudders*  
> I've been reading and rereading this thing for a while. I think it's cool, but my anxiety says otherwise. After reading other people's stories, I've allowed myself to have more writing in my chapters.... It is a story after all...Unless that's not the problem.... Welp, I'll just stop talking now >///<

Several days went by and Shine was feeling worse than she was before. It was like she was at war with her own body. The heat that pricked within her sensitive sex made her shift around so much she could swear she was rubbing it raw, and the sensations even had the gall to spread up her thighs, in her chest, and around her neck. It was uncomfortable and annoying. Whenever she wanted to cool herself off in the water, she was swiftly reminded of her humiliating experience that day in the pond. No matter how hard she tried to figure it out, she still didn't know what actually happened. It was confusing and a bit scary. What if it happened again? What would she do? Whatever she should do, she surely couldn't ask any of the group for help.

What did a female have to do to get some relief!?

Shine sighed deeply as she watched the young ones play tag in the open space surrounding the human den. She didn't want to be close to everyone, but at the same time, she desired to be with them. Her time with the group, despite the circumstances of how they all met, had made her see the joys and comfort of being with others to care about.

They became her new family. It was a concept that Shine was still getting used to, but it felt somewhat good all the same.

Even so, after being a loner for so long, it should be easy to seclude herself once more. It wasn't for long anyway, so what was the problem? She suspected the journey had strengthened her desires for interaction. On one paw, it showed that Shine was getting to be more normal, but on the other paw, it made it harder for her to get through this troubling time in.... relative peace... If peace was yowling at the sky for hours on end and constantly fighting other Pokémon as a means of perpetual distraction.

A frustrated growl came out of the Luxray's mouth. Why was this so hard? It was only a sensation, and she could find other things to do to keep herself from thinking about it. After all, half of the battle was in her head right? Shine had control over her thoughts, and if she wasn't able to figure something out, then by Arceus she would-

"Shiiiine!" A voice called the Luxray's name.

The distracted feline perked her ears and looked out at the clearing to see the bouncing body of the young Deino. Shine tilted her head with a hint of concern.

"Oh, it's you Little One. Why did you call me? Is everything alright?" Shine asked with a soft voice.

"Yes everything is alright, but we just wanted to know if you wanted to play with us," the young one said cheerfully.

Shine tilted her head the other way.

"Oh? 'We'? 'Us'? Now who is 'us' Lavinia?" Shine asked playfully.

Lavinia turned around to point at the small stampede of young Pokémon that were running up to Lavinia and Shine. Leosear and the Shinx kits came over with small giggles. Shine smiled and jumped down from her tree branch.

"You guys came over to ask me to play with you?" Shine asked.

"Yeah!" The children answered with enthusiasm. Shine chuckled. But suddenly, she felt her smile fade slightly. What if something happens? She couldn't leave the children behind could she? Ridiculous, it wasn't as if she was leaving them behind to be eaten by predators. But still... An ear lowered and she backed away. Lavinia together head in confusion and padded closer to Shine.

"Shine? Please play with us. You haven't played with us in a while." Lavinia stated. The other kids concurred with their agreements. Shine shook her head and turned around.

"I'm sorry kids. I can't play with you today. Next time," Shine said with a sigh. The kits groaned their disappointments, and turned to leave. Lavinia moped for a second, but she quickly turned around and went to stop the others in their tracks.

"Lavinia what are you doing? Let us go," Xion said with a convinced look on his face.

"Yeah, Shine refused to play with us.... Again," Leosear added.

Lavinia sighed. "I know, but just let me talk to her. She'll say yes with me," Lavinia said with confidence. Ray, the youngest of the Shinx kits, scoffed and pointed a paw at her.

"You really think she'll say yes with you asking? She already said no!" He said with a scowl.

Lavinia insisted. "Guys seriously. If you want Shine to play with us, you have to trust me. She almost can't say no to me when it comes to things like this," Lavinia said with a proud smirk. The Litleo and Shinx kits looked at each other skeptically. All except for Shia. And she was the who spoke up.

"I think she's right. Shine and Lavinia have a special connection with each other, so I think she has the best chance to get her to play with us," Shia said with a nod of her head.

This got the other kits to think on it. Eventually, the rest of them agreed (albeit with the skepticism still there) and let Lavinia do her magic. Excitedly, the usually bouncy Deino walked from the other children and towards a sulking Shine. She slowly approached the Luxray, not wanting to get accidentally hurt in any way. She walked as far as Shine's legs before giving a small lick on one of them, making the large feline shudder from the touch. Shine turned her head with a small gasp to see the Deino near her.

"Lavinia. I didn't hear you coming.... I'm sorry, I can't play with you," Shine said again.

Lavinia wasn't deterred. A small bounce later, and she was in front of Shine. "You haven't played with us in a while." A small sigh from the Luxray suggested something, but Lavinia couldn't figure it out. Perhaps she did want to play with them?

Lavinia had to be more convincing. With a small nod, she stepped closer and moved to be face to face with the Luxray. She slowly moved her face so close to Shine's that their noses almost touched.

"You haven't played with _me_ in a while Shine," Lavinia whispered with a pleading voice. For good measure, she even flicked the black bangs of fur from her face to reveal a single brown eye. Shine tried not to look up after the begging, but she couldn't help it. Her entire being seemed to stop when she saw the look on Lavinia's face. It was almost like the Deino was hypnotizing her. Shine tried to resist, but her will was fading away with each second. Something about how he dragon child looked at her... It was as if she'd been neglecting Lavinia all her life and now was the time to make up for it. A low whimper came from Shine's throat. Perhaps one or two games couldn't hurt.... Against all judgment, Shine relented.

"Oh goodness. You're right. I guess a couple of games couldn't hurt. Let's go play," Shine said with a small smile. Lavinia's demeanour beamed like a light, and she raced down the hill with a bout of giggles. The other children watched in disbelief when they saw her running towards them, with Shine coming from behind.

"Told you I could do it!" Lavinia said with an air of triumph. The kits and Leosear awed at her ability to sway the mind of someone like Shine.

"Hah! You owe me some berries," Shia said to her oldest brother Xion. She raced down the hill after Lavinia, with the rest of the boys running after them with shouts and giggles. Shine was a small distance behind them, but still giggled at their childish energy. All Shine prayed for was that this would be the distraction needed to get her through the day.

"Oh Arcues I hope so..."

* * *

 

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Shine turned around to face the clearing after she counted, and began her search for the young Pokémon. On the porch of the vacation house were Peter, his Arcanine brother Jacob, and the young human boy named Forest, who was leaning against Jacob. His dark green shirt and dark brown capris seemed to be just the right colors for this environment, and they were a bit oversized, yet he didn't pay it any mind. Sitting on a rocking chair was an elderly woman who is known as Old Lady Nina. Shine called her Elder Nina, since she was obviously the oldest of the band.

The four looked on with amusement as Shine searched for the young Pokémon children.

"Tell me Forest, what Shine is playing again?" Elder Nina asked as she rocked in the chair. Forest responded without even turning his head.

"Hide-and-Seek. Lavinia and the others chose the game," Forest said as he lazily watched the Luxray look behind a bush. Shine looked to the four on the porch and smiled, trotting to the boy with a small smile on her face.

"Any chance you wanna help me find the kids Forest?" Shine asked as she swayed her tail around. Forest giggled and shook his head playfully.

"Nope. You're perfectly capable of finding them yourself. Aren't you the expert tracker?" Forest teased. Shine snorted and shook her head. "No. That mutt is supposed to be the tracker. Look at his nose," Shine amused as she pointed at Jacob's large shiny black nose. Everyone laughed when the large canine gave a growling huff and lowered his head, trying to his his face.

"Oh come on Jacob! Don't be like that," Peter said with a chuckle. Shine giggled and turned away, flicking her ears at the sounds of the forest. She went down the side of the house in search for something that would be able to hide the little kits. At first she didn't know where to look, and just went to search in bushes, but when she actually decided to sniff the air, she caught the scent of one of the kits.  
She teased and extended the actual moment or finding them, but she let everyone have their fun. One by one the young Pokémon were found by the Luxray, and had to sit on the porch with the others. All that was left was Lavinia. Now she turned out to be a bit of a challenge, which Shine secretly appreciated.

She knew that the dragon child couldn't be in the forest since her mom specifically told her not to for a little while, and she had searched all the bushes that lined the border of the forest and the clearing. So she had to still be nearby. The house? But she searched there didn't she? Going back to look more thoroughly, Shine turned a corner to see Lavinia creeping out from a second hole. The Luxray snickered and stalked the Deino, reaching her tail around she body to make a grab for her. Lavinia must've sensed someone nearby, because she looked behind her and squealed upon seeing Shine. Shine launched herself at Lavinia, who scurried back in the hole like a fleeing Zizagoon. The large Luxray almost had her, but she was an inch too far. Without any thought, Shine stuffed her head through the hole to see where Lavinia went -- only to be met with a darkened space that was under the house, with the little spaces in the wood her only sources of light.

This didn't deter the Luxray, and she smirked to herself as she tilted her head.

"Ooh Lavinia. I might not be able to see you now, but if I used my X-Ray vision I might be~" Shine teased in a singsong voice.  
With a small whine Lavinia came out from her hiding spot, pouting a little with her bottom lip.

"No fair. You can't use that," the young Deino whined.

Shine giggled. "Ha. Got you Little One," Shine said with a smile. Lavinia laughed as she got closer to Shine and playfully nibbled on her ear.

"Hahah! Alright before you poke an eye out, let me get out and announce the game to be over," Shine said as she positioned herself to pull back out. However, something was wrong - she couldn't get back out! Shine tugged as hard as she could without hurting anything, but it wouldn't work. Lavinia tilted her head in confusion, then worry when she realized what the matter was. In her usually adorable attempts for help, she got on her hind legs and pushed on Shine's forehead to make her go.

It didn't work. At this point, Lavinia grew more than a little concerned, but she was told not to worry. After several more tugs that proved to be useless, Lavinia was convinced that Shine needed help, and ran off despite the Luxray's protests. In the time that Lavinia was gone, Shine continued to try and free herself. She soon realized that there was a breeze, and she shivered a little at the feeling of it blowing across hee back and... Between her legs. Shine could've sworn she felt herself grow slightly more aroused for some reason. And then it came back to her that she was still in her heat.

Damn it. She had genuinely forgotten about it. And it decided to make itself known now? A slightly larger breeze blew past her, triggering another shiver. She could feel the cool air contrast to the spreading warmth of her dampening folds, and, much to her dismay, it felt good. A small groan escaped the Luxray's mouth.

"Damnit. Not now. Go away," Shine muttered to herself. Another breeze, another groan, and now the flesh between her legs was tingling a little. Was she.... Getting aroused from this? Not good. Suddenly,a voice from around the corner. Oh no! Even worse!

"Over here! She's stuck in a hole!" Lavinia's voice shouted. She heard Peter's voice come next.

"Lavinia calm down. I'm pretty sure that Shine's-"

The sound of multiple footsteps grew louder and louder until they were right with Shine, making the Luxray blush when she heard small gasps of surprise. The silence was a bit much for Shine, but at least... Wait... Did she hear Peter snicker at her? Shine whimpered with embarrassment.

"S-stop laughing at me! It's not funny," Shine shouted. Lavinia bit at Peter's and Jacob's paws, making them gasp a little.

"Come on! She can't be free if you guys are laughing," Lavinia stated with a huff. Peter raised a paw at her.

"Alright then, calm down. We're gonna help - right Jacob?" Peter asked. Before he could respond, Shine swung her tail around.

"No! Leave me alone! I can get out myself," Shine told them. She tried to break some wood, but it wouldn't break so quickly. Peter stepped a few steps closer, but Shine sparked her fur.

"No don't! If you break them, you risk giving yourself splinters. Seriously, let us help. You obviously can't come out yourself," Peter said with a serious voice. Shine verbally denied him.

"No. I'll come out on my own," the Luxray said as she wiggled her neck. Jacob didn't want to stand around if he was going to do nothing, so he took a few steps closer on his own.

"You know what? You keep denying help, and you will never get out," the Arcanine said with a snort. Upon hearing his footsteps, Shine panicked. What if the wind blew the scent of her arousal towards them? She couldn't let them near her. The Luxray grew more aggressive in hopes of deterring them.

"You come any closer and you're gonna wish you left me in this hole!" Shine threatened. Peter frowned in concerns from the sudden change in her demeanour, but Jacob ignored her.

As the large canine walked closer, Shine's mind panicked. What was she to do?! He wouldn't listen. A stronger breeze spurred Shine's fur into sparking up. Then, Jacob said something that made her heart stop.

"Hey... You smell that Peter? It smells... Interesting."

Shine's eyes grew wide. That was it. She couldn't be stuck any longer.

"I said, STAY BACK!" Shine snarled as she unwrapped her curled tail, and then lassoed it around Jacob's muzzle and shocked the fire dog with her electricity. Lavinia and Peter looked on in utter shock as the canine emitted forced out yelps from his closed muzzle. Shine didn't know when let go, but she soon didn't have to, as he managed to pull himself free from her tight coils.  
Jacob laid on the ground with his fur zapping on occasion, whining at the pain inflicted on his snout. Peter came back to reality and ran to his brother's side, seeing if he was okay. But because he was still near Shine, she reacted with hostility. Her tail quickly solidified into Iron Tail, and she swung it around without direction. But even though she had no idea where she was swinging, she still managed to swat Peter's nose. He roared and fell to the ground, his muzzle in as much pain as Jacob's.

Shine then flailed and clawed at her trap, her desperation making her succeed in breaking some wood. With a final tug, she broke free, and turned around to see the damage she had done. She saw Peter and Jacob laid on the ground with red marks on their snouts, which meant something seeing that they were Fire tyes. She panted as she turned to Lavinia, who was now with Forest and the other kits. Embarrassed and ashamed, Shine turned and ran away from everyone, disappearing into the forest once more.


	3. Heated Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shine's body decides to 'up the heat' within her. Unable to contain her emotional stress, Shine snaps without a moment's notice... Which doesn't bode well for a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my second chapter, I'd been wondering for a long while on how to peel away my character's inhibitions bit by bit. The somewhat teasing scenarios are one way, but is there another? A flat out attempt at raping my character? That sounds a bit easy... Another unwanted masturbation session out of her control..? Hmmmm... Maybe... A mixture of both.....? *Intrigued eyebrow lift*
> 
> Hmmmm... It's interesting. I dunno.... In any case, I'll figure it out... Eventually... Sorry that it's taken this long. Happy Reading!

Peter rubbed his nose with his paw as he watched Shine run off to the forest again. When he lifted it off his snout, he felt a small trickle of blood drip out of a nostril. Lavinia and the other cubs gasped a little, and Leosear ran towards Peter with a worried growl.

"Peter! Are you alright?" A worried Leosear asked. Peter licked his nose as he looked down, immediately thinking about calming the young cub down. "Yeah I'm alright. I've been hit by worse before," Peter assured. While Peter took his small injury with little qualms, Jacob on the other hand, was not so forgiving. He rose to his feet with bristled fur, his snout giving off smoke from both the flames in his mouth and as an aftermath result of the shock he received from Shine's electricity. Peter and Forest both moved in front of the large fire dog, hoping to stop the Arcanine from making any rash desicions.

"Jacob, think about what you're trying to do. You can't go off running into the woods all flaming and angry," Forest nervously said. Jacob looked down and growled.

"Seriously?! She shocked me for no reason! All I wanted to do was help her! That was totally uncalled for!" The canine responded.

Peter shook his head. "Maybe, but perhaps she had a reason. After all, she wouldn't just shock you for fun. She's never done that to you," the lion said in a calm voice. Jacob snorted.

"Really Peter? Unbelievable. She hit you in the nose, with her Iron Tail no less, and she shocked the hell outta me with her electricity, and you still defend her?! You are so..... UGH!" Jacob shouted in his massive frustration. He turned around and stomped off, his body heat wavering away from the others. He quickly turned around with a growling huff.

"Oh, and by the way, she has shocked me for fun before. Not that you'd know!" Jacob said as a final statement before disappearing from everyone. Peter and Forest looked to each other with a sigh, understanding Jacob's frustration, yet happy he wasn't trying anything.... At least not yet.

Lavinia ran over to the two and tapped Peter's leg, prompting him to look down.

"Guys! Shine is out there again! Something's wrong with her; can't you tell? She is never this aggressive for no reason. We have to go find her and -"

"No Lavinia. It's not a good idea. She wants to be alone. I agree that something's up with her, but we can't go after her - we'll all be at risk." Forest said with a shake of his head. Lavinia pouted and opened her mouth to protest, but she was stopped by Forest again.

"If there is something wrong with Shine, she'll tell us, but for now, she doesn't want to. If anything, we're gonna have to wait for her to cool down from whatever's bothering her, and then if she comes back, we'll ask her then." Forest said.

Lavinia snorted a little. "When. You mean 'when' Shine comes back," the dragon said with a small attitude. The boy lifted his hands and stepped back a little.

"Sorry. When she comes back."

Lavinia sighed and went back to be with the other kids. She wanted to go with Shine, but deep down, she knew it was a bad idea. If Shine was aggressive, there as a chance that she would turn on her if she ran into her. The likelihood of it happening was little. It didn't look like that kind of aggression from what she witnessed.... But.... It has happened before. Granted they were special exceptions, but still, they happened. Lavinia whined in her head. Once again she couldn't leave in search for her friend.

 _'Please be safe,'_ Lavinia prayed to herself.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in the forest~~~~~~~~

Shine ran as fast as she could through the trees once more, not stopping until she was sure she was far away from the group. She panted as she regained her breath, sitting down to look back the way she came. When she started to breathe evenly, the Luxray shook her head and placed a paw on her forehead. What was wrong with her? Was it her heat? She was a lot more sensitive down there than she remembered. The words that Jacob said echoed in her head.

_"It smells... Interesting..."_

"Wonderful.... Just wonderful," Shine growled. She was sure that she was beginning to smell even stronger than before. Not good. And then there was her increased sensitivity. Really not cool. If anything else happens to her, she didn't know what she'd do. Speaking of which, Shine felt her delicate muscles pulse and tighten in their heated state, making the Luxray cringe at herself. Even simply thinking about her symptoms was stirring her insides.  
This was too much for Shine. She sincerely wished that this whole cycle would end for her. Then she'd be free of her body's cry for physical and intimate contact.

"Just go away already!" Shine snarled to herself. Her body responded with a sudden pulse from her lower region. She gasped and whimpered in dismay. At this point she figured the only thing left to do was to go and find some horny male to battle again. So off Shine went once more to find a battle partner.

Hopefully these battles would make her days pass by faster.

* * *

 

A couple days after that whole fiasco with Shine and her being stuck, she stayed far from the group once again. She couldn't risk hurting anyone else after what she did, and she felt awful about it, despite knowing that she didn't mean it. Sitting in a sturdy tree, Shine reflected on everything that had recently happened. And yet, there was something else that was filling Shine with more dread and anxiety than what happened before - something that Shine couldn't possibly hope to ignore anymore.

Her whole body felt several times warmer than it did earlier. On top of that, her sensitivity had increased by multiple levels. A light tickle on her lower back was enough to make Shine whimper and shudder. The breeze was much more... stimulating than before. She was even thinking about some unsavory pictures in head.

"Damn. I can't keep ignoring this anymore. Something... Has to be done," Shine whined to herself. Was her heat really getting more intense? When has this happened? Does it happen to every female? As she sat in her tree trying to figure out how to go about her day in her increasingly distressing state, a couple of snaps caught her attention. The Luxray lifted her ears and growled, dropping down a couple of branches to see who was coming her way. A few moments later revealed it to be.... No... It couldn't be.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Shine asked in shock. Wasn't he angry at her for striking him and his brother?

Peter looked up and kept a reasonable distance considering their positions. A small flick of the Pyroar's tail made Shine tilt her head in curiosity. There was a small silence that made Shine uncomfortable; she didn't know what to expect from Peter despite traveling with him for a long time. Before long though, Peter spoke up.

"I... Came to see you of course. You have us worried you know," Peter said in a calm voice. Shine sighed and laid her head down on her paws.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be around you guys. I'm... Not in the right condition to be around anyone," Shine said with a frustration that was more towards herself than anyone else. Peter tilted his head and stepped a few feet closer.

"Why not? You can't stay out here all by yourself," Peter said. For some reason, this made Shine irritated. It was as if her own body had set up the point that Shine just addressed, but the Luxray was nowhere near that deep into hindsight-like thinking as of now. A lowly growl came from Shine's throat as she descended all the way to the ground, her size suddenly making Peter feel as if he was a small kitten. He stumbled backwards a few feet before falling down to the ground, forcing him to watch as Shine loomed over him like a predator ready to kill.

"I had always been looking out for myself long before I met you. Always been surviving on my own. I can stay away from anyone I want to!" Shine snarled, her electricity zipping throughout her fur. Shit. Peter didn't anticipate this kind of reaction. He expected her to shy away from him, to insist on being alone but in a more submissive way. With them having crushing on each other for the longest time, he thought speaking to her would be easy by now, since they tended to talk to each other a lot. Then again, this was Shine he was thinking about - in these cases, nothing was going to be easy. Either way, he had to be careful on what to say from this point on. One wrong move and he was going to receive the wrath of Shine's growing anger.

He cleared his throat in preparation before speaking.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say that we don't want you to be alone. We're worried about you and we want to know what's wrong," Peter said as carefully as he could. Be even that seemed to be spoken in vain. Shine narrowed her eyes and made her tail snake its way beside her.

"If I wanted you to know, then I would tell you wouldn't I?" The Luxray hissed. Damnit. Was nothing going to calm her down? What was happening? Why was she so sensitive? Peter's eyes warily kept themselves on Shine's flicking tail, praying that he won't feel the pain his brother felt days before. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He wanted to soothe Shine and have her laying beside him in comfort, not ready to tear him in half. What did one do to calm an angry Shine? Send Lavinia after her? It would help if she was actually around to calm Shine down. Say something else? But what? Start yelling back at her? Peter mentally shook his head at that last option - he might as well kill himself.

Time seemed to be running out, as Shine leaned in closer to prompt Peter.

"So now what do you want to say? Hmm?" Shine asked.

Shit. What does he say? He stutters out noises, but it seems to make it worse. Shine snarls and bares her teeth at Peter, making the fire lion actually utter a small whimper in fear. But he mamages to say something, even though it wasn't much.

"Stop it," he says. Shine flicked an ear and got even closer to his face. "What was that? You say something Peter? Say it!" Shine snapped louder. She stomped her feet on the ground, making some dirt fly in Peter's face. Then, at that moment, he suddenly snapped. Unwilling to physically harm Shine to save himself, Peter roared in Shine's face, making her take several steps back in complete shock. With a rush of adrenaline, he closed his eyes and said the words he never meant to say.

"I want you to stop it! You are always doing this - acting all angry and aggressive, and you can't keep doing that to us! Why can't you tell us what the matter is with you? Why are we even a group at all if you can even tell us that? How are we to travel together if you keep going off and leaving in the dark! If that's the case, then maybe you should stay away! That way, you won't hurt anyone else! Go away!"

When he finished, his panting breaths were all that was to be heard. He reveled in the silence that followed, until he fully realized what he had just said. His eyes widened in shock, then he blinks his eyes to see Shine still staring at him. More seconds go by, and he can see her eyes well up with tears. He stepped a few feet towards her, but Shine took several steps away from him. She shook her head and turned around, tears going down her face as she ran away.

Peter stared at the forest ahead of him for a moment before he groaned and dropped to the ground. He felt utterly horrible. This had gotten so out of hand so quickly he didn't know how it happened. How could he say those things to Shine? To his crush? She was going through something and he completely told her to stay away. How could he forgive himself, let alone Shine forgiving him? He hated himself. He might as well have killed himself. He was compelled to go after her, but better judgement swiftly came through and stopped him. There was nothing he could say to console Shine after what just happened. With a defeated sigh, the Pyroar rolled to his back and stared at the blue sky above him.

Fan-fucking-tastic.


	4. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sulks in the aftermath of his confrontation with Shine, and his mood has become affected as a result. Forest and Jacob try and console him, being the only males there to talk to him at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh for fucks sake... I just had to add some of that emotional hurt in here didn't I? Fucking hell, I wanted to see if I could make Pokésmut, not a romance fic. *Glares at myself* Fine, fine..... A chapter or two of this stuff, and then back to my test.... Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

The day after their little falling out, Peter was still a bit raw from what he said to Shine. He moped around for the rest of the the day before and he was currently moping around still, laying beside the pond with a solemn expression, sighing and eating little food, if any. Everyone took notice, but nobody knew what to say until Jacob and Forest finally went over to him. As the kids played, the two walked up to the Pyroar and sat next to him.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Forest asked with concern. Peter didn't even bother to look up to the boy and simply sighed, staring at the same reflection of his face since earlier in the morning.

Jacob was concerned for his brother, but he was also more keen on getting an answer. He huffed and nudged the lion on the shoulder, and kept doing it until he heard the feline growl under his breath. It startled him a little, but he was quick to give a teasing chuckle. "You won't scare me with that crap Peter. You might as well give it up and tell us what's wrong." Jacob said with a slap on the shoulder with his paw.  
Peter growled again and moved his body, but it didn't deter   
Jacob. He kept shoving and poking and prodding until Peter jumped up with a louder growl, snarling at Jacob with flaming fangs.

"Oh piss off Jacob! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Peter shouted. Jacob was taller than the fire lion and bared his own teeth - Forest figured it best to sit this one out and stepped back a healthy distance. Jacob huffed and shook his head.

"Why not? You always tell me what the matter is with you, and now you don't?" Jacob said with a snort.

"Well, it's none of your business!" Peter snapped back.

Jacob huffed and lifted his head higher. "So now you wanna be all mean and shit too? Fine, don't talk to me, see if I care. You are sounding like Shine you know. I mean, I know you like her and all, but acting like this isn't cool," the dog said as he turned around. He took a couple of steps towards Forest, but didn't get too far.

"Jacob! Forest! Wait," Peter said as he ran in front of the two. Jacob stopped and tilted his head, feigning disinterest. "What do you want?"

The lion sighed and sat down. "Okay... I'm sorry for being all angry. I just.... I messed up is all. I'm such an idiot." Peter said with a sigh. Jacob and Forest looked at each other for a second before nodding their heads and sitting down with him.

"What did you mess up on?" Forest asked. Peter lowered his ears as he thought of the answer. "With Shine." Peter said with a low tone. Forest and Jacob blinked and looked to each other again. What did he mean by that?

"You gotta explain yourself bro. How did you mess up with Shine?" Jacob inquired.

The lion rubbed the back of his head with a paw, his face suggesting as if he might be ready to cry. "I went to go find Shine yesterday. I found her, but she was more aggressive than normal. I said something and it made her angry somehow. And then she began to threaten me.... It was like she wasn't herself. I tried to keep myself calm, but I lost my cool and we ended up having an argument."

"And? What's so bad about that?" Forest asked with slightly confused look.

"When I shouted at her.... I told her to stay away from us," Peter said with a blend of sadness and guilt in his face.

"Oooooh." Both Forest and Jacob said in unison with a shake of their heads. Peter dropped to the ground like he did before, figuring that they would see where he felt bad.

"Exactly. And she ran away from me. I don't know where she is or when she'll come back. I don't know how to come back from that. How do you say 'sorry'? But then again it's not like she'll forgive me." Peter said with pitiful eyes to the ground. Jacob lowered his own ears as he listened to his brother. Peter really was beating himself up over this.  
Throughout their journey, Jacob -- and the rest of the group on occasion -- had been witnessing Peter and Shine go back and forth fumbling their feelings towards each other. They giggle at each other's jokes, they share their food with each other, and he had even seen Peter straight up change his own opinion to be in Shine's favor one time. And after all that, for as much as he knew, they had never flat out said that they liked each other. It was definitely implied and assumed, but never spoken. Occasionally, in back of his head, he just wished that the two fucked and got it over with. Just to make it official you know?

But alas, between Shine with her asocial lifestyle and behavioral tics, and Peter lacking knowledge of having any kind of relationship, the two seemed to be forever locked in a pathetic dance of emotions and awkwardness.

"Bro, don't say that about yourself. Sure you yelled at her, but she'll come back. She's.... just going through some stuff is all," Jacob said with a shrug of his shoulders. Peter looked over up with a huff.

"Oh yeah? Then what should I say to her if I ever see her anytime soon? And what is she going through that is making her act like this?" Peter challenged. Jacob licked his lips and looked down at his paws. With nothing clever or supportive to say, he soon looked to Forest for support. The boy fumbled a little with his words before he spoke up.

"Just tell her what you really meant to say. Obviously I don't have a girlfriend, but I know that partners like honesty among each other. And as for Shine's problem... I don't know...." Forest said with a small shrug.

Peter lowered his head and sighed once more. "Exactly."

The three were quiet for a moment, aside from the sounds of the children playing. Then, Forest spoke up. "Hey! I have an idea," the boy said with some excitement. The Arcanine and Pyroar turned their heads to him. "Okay, so we need to know what's wrong with Shine right? Well, I remember seeing a book about Luxray in one of the rooms. With that, maybe it can tell us what could be wrong with her. It's worth a shot right?" Forest asked. Peter and Jacob looked to each other and nodded, with the lion getting up on his paws to begin walking.

"Yeah, alright. It's better than nothing. Thanks guys," Peter said with a small smile. The other two smiled and nodded their heads. Then, as they began their walk to the house, a question popped up in Peter's head. "Hey, where's Barbara and Henry?"

Jacob and Forest shrugged their shoulders, but Forest spoke up with an answer.

"I'm not sure where they went, but they said that they were going to find someplace to talk in private. I don't blame them, it's hard to find someplace to talk with the kids running around," the boy said. Peter frowned a little. "Okay, sure, but for three days in a row?"

"Yeah, I know. What would they be talking about to go and sneak off everyday?"


	5. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sulks in the aftermath of his confrontation with Shine, and his mood has become affected as a result. Forest and Jacob try and console him, being the only males there to talk to him at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh for fucks sake... I just had to add some of that emotional hurt in here didn't I? Fucking hell, I wanted to see if I could make Pokésmut, not a romance fic. *Glares at myself* Fine, fine..... A chapter or two of this stuff, and then back to my test.... Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

The day after their little falling out, Peter was still a bit raw from what he said to Shine. He moped around for the rest of the the day before and he was currently moping around still, laying beside the pond with a solemn expression, sighing and eating little food, if any. Everyone took notice, but nobody knew what to say until Jacob and Forest finally went over to him. As the kids played, the two walked up to the Pyroar and sat next to him.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Forest asked with concern. Peter didn't even bother to look up to the boy and simply sighed, staring at the same reflection of his face since earlier in the morning.

Jacob was concerned for his brother, but he was also more keen on getting an answer. He huffed and nudged the lion on the shoulder, and kept doing it until he heard the feline growl under his breath. It startled him a little, but he was quick to give a teasing chuckle. "You won't scare me with that crap Peter. You might as well give it up and tell us what's wrong." Jacob said with a slap on the shoulder with his paw.  
Peter growled again and moved his body, but it didn't deter   
Jacob. He kept shoving and poking and prodding until Peter jumped up with a louder growl, snarling at Jacob with flaming fangs.

"Oh piss off Jacob! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Peter shouted. Jacob was taller than the fire lion and bared his own teeth - Forest figured it best to sit this one out and stepped back a healthy distance. Jacob huffed and shook his head.

"Why not? You always tell me what the matter is with you, and now you don't?" Jacob said with a snort.

"Well, it's none of your business!" Peter snapped back.

Jacob huffed and lifted his head higher. "So now you wanna be all mean and shit too? Fine, don't talk to me, see if I care. You are sounding like Shine you know. I mean, I know you like her and all, but acting like this isn't cool," the dog said as he turned around. He took a couple of steps towards Forest, but didn't get too far.

"Jacob! Forest! Wait," Peter said as he ran in front of the two. Jacob stopped and tilted his head, feigning disinterest. "What do you want?"

The lion sighed and sat down. "Okay... I'm sorry for being all angry. I just.... I messed up is all. I'm such an idiot." Peter said with a sigh. Jacob and Forest looked at each other for a second before nodding their heads and sitting down with him.

"What did you mess up on?" Forest asked. Peter lowered his ears as he thought of the answer. "With Shine." Peter said with a low tone. Forest and Jacob blinked and looked to each other again. What did he mean by that?

"You gotta explain yourself bro. How did you mess up with Shine?" Jacob inquired.

The lion rubbed the back of his head with a paw, his face suggesting as if he might be ready to cry. "I went to go find Shine yesterday. I found her, but she was more aggressive than normal. I said something and it made her angry somehow. And then she began to threaten me.... It was like she wasn't herself. I tried to keep myself calm, but I lost my cool and we ended up having an argument."

"And? What's so bad about that?" Forest asked with slightly confused look.

"When I shouted at her.... I told her to stay away from us," Peter said with a blend of sadness and guilt in his face.

"Oooooh." Both Forest and Jacob said in unison with a shake of their heads. Peter dropped to the ground like he did before, figuring that they would see where he felt bad.

"Exactly. And she ran away from me. I don't know where she is or when she'll come back. I don't know how to come back from that. How do you say 'sorry'? But then again it's not like she'll forgive me." Peter said with pitiful eyes to the ground. Jacob lowered his own ears as he listened to his brother. Peter really was beating himself up over this.  
Throughout their journey, Jacob -- and the rest of the group on occasion -- had been witnessing Peter and Shine go back and forth fumbling their feelings towards each other. They giggle at each other's jokes, they share their food with each other, and he had even seen Peter straight up change his own opinion to be in Shine's favor one time. And after all that, for as much as he knew, they had never flat out said that they liked each other. It was definitely implied and assumed, but never spoken. Occasionally, in back of his head, he just wished that the two fucked and got it over with. Just to make it official you know?

But alas, between Shine with her asocial lifestyle and behavioral tics, and Peter lacking knowledge of having any kind of relationship, the two seemed to be forever locked in a pathetic dance of emotions and awkwardness.

"Bro, don't say that about yourself. Sure you yelled at her, but she'll come back. She's.... just going through some stuff is all," Jacob said with a shrug of his shoulders. Peter looked over up with a huff.

"Oh yeah? Then what should I say to her if I ever see her anytime soon? And what is she going through that is making her act like this?" Peter challenged. Jacob licked his lips and looked down at his paws. With nothing clever or supportive to say, he soon looked to Forest for support. The boy fumbled a little with his words before he spoke up.

"Just tell her what you really meant to say. Obviously I don't have a girlfriend, but I know that partners like honesty among each other. And as for Shine's problem... I don't know...." Forest said with a small shrug.

Peter lowered his head and sighed once more. "Exactly."

The three were quiet for a moment, aside from the sounds of the children playing. Then, Forest spoke up. "Hey! I have an idea," the boy said with some excitement. The Arcanine and Pyroar turned their heads to him. "Okay, so we need to know what's wrong with Shine right? Well, I remember seeing a book about Luxray in one of the rooms. With that, maybe it can tell us what could be wrong with her. It's worth a shot right?" Forest asked. Peter and Jacob looked to each other and nodded, with the lion getting up on his paws to begin walking.

"Yeah, alright. It's better than nothing. Thanks guys," Peter said with a small smile. The other two smiled and nodded their heads. Then, as they began their walk to the house, a question popped up in Peter's head. "Hey, where's Barbara and Henry?"

Jacob and Forest shrugged their shoulders, but Forest spoke up with an answer.

"I'm not sure where they went, but they said that they were going to find someplace to talk in private. I don't blame them, it's hard to find someplace to talk with the kids running around," the boy said. Peter frowned a little. "Okay, sure, but for three days in a row?"

"Yeah, I know. What would they be talking about to go and sneak off everyday?"

 


End file.
